Sprouters
The Sprouters are the superior Combatants of the Neo Alliance of Evil. They are customized soldiers and stronger versions of the basic Galadrones whom they often lead into battle. Typically operating in groups of two, Sprouters are charged as bodyguards for Neo Alliance officials from Malistrates to Commanders to Generals. Character History A pair of Sprouters stood by Scor's side, whom they had seemingly forced into submission, as he oversaw the slaughter of his own scorpionman tribe in the Scorpius System. At least one Sprouter was assaulted by Scorpo as he searched relentlessly for his older brother before being recruited by Ryu Draco. On Verdezon, a vast horde of Sprouters and Galadrones led by Commander Erigaar were dropped down to eliminate the β-Squad Ranger trio of Bull Black, Chameleon Green, and Swordfish Yellow. The tide, however, was turned when Takeo Shishi accessed the Shishi Orb to become Leo Red, bringing with him a meteor shower from the Leo System, followed by Lupo transforming into Lobo Blue. Wiping out the ground forces, the five β-Squad Rangers boarded their VoyagerZords and took the fight to the Mega Consumarz where they were confronted by a giant Sprouter whom they engaged on Verdezon's moon while forming the Cosmo Megazord for the first time, soon enough destroying it with the Cosmo Star Break. A Mali-Sprouter was Malistrate of Needle in the Scorpius System, where the Consumarz' consumption of Planetium was threatening to destroy the planet. Leading two Sprouters and a pack of Galadrones, he arrived to assist Scorpion Orange in his battle with Leo Red, to the anger of the former who slain the Malistrate as Leo Red eliminated his forces, using the Gemini Orb to duplicate and take down the Sprouters. Malistrate Dreampacker was guarded by a Sprouter duo and Galadrone pack as he consumed human dreams in his district on Earth. Engaging Swordfish Yellow and the new Eagle Pink, the Sprouters fired rockets at the latter only for her to evade them with her flight before intercepting them. The pair were ultimately destroyed shielding their Malistrate from the All-Star Crash of Leo Red, Lobo Blue, Bull Black, Chameleon Green, Eagle Pink, and Swordfish Yellow. A further Sprouter duo and Galadrone guard were fought off by the β-Squad Rangers when they threatened a number of dissidents including the young Kuma. They were later wiped out by a gathering of nine β-Squad Rangers following Scorpo's defection. A wounded Sprouter appears before Scorpo vowing to defeat him. Scorpo transforms into Scorpion Orange, summons his Cosmo Spear and finishes off the Sprouter causing it to be half-buried in the sand. A Sprouter was beaten by Scorpo and Torick for information, learning from it that the Commander of the Scorpius System was on Earth. Two Sprouters accompanied Octoa as she appeared to fight the team of Leo Red, Lobo Blue, Bull Black, Scale Gold, and Drago Commander while Scor and a Deathworm fought Scorpion Orange, soon joined by Bull Black. The two Sprouters were later used as shields for Octoa, as she never enjoyed dying despite the fact she can regenerate anytime. Attempting to turn Key V on Planet Toki in the Horologium System, Torick met an illusion of the seemingly benevolent Professor Anton only to find himself paralyzed by his creator with two Sprouters sent to attack him. The Sprouters were shot by Scorpion Orange, then Torick regained his senses and turned the key, confused by his creator's behavior. A pair of Sprouters supported a Mega Consumarz fought by the Cosmo, Dragon Master and Rocket Fire Megazords and were all destroyed by the β-Squad Rangers' Triple Meteor Break. Two Sprouters served as the bodyguards of the General Miyanba, accompanying her with one of them bringing her staff for her. Thrilled by dark emotions, Ophi took his feelings out on Miyanba's Sprouter and Galadrone guards. The Sprouters were later summoned and enlarged to cover Miyanba's escape with Ophi against the β-Squad Rangers. Using the Gemini Orb to duplicate the Lobo Zord and Chamaeleon Zord, the β-Squad Rangers destroyed the Sprouters with the Cosmo Twin Break. Leo System Commander Fakemaker possessed the ability to create Sprouters made of sand from his Sand-Mix Launcher, summoning them against the β-Squad Rangers on Kaien. An initial trio was destroyed by the combined All-Star Crash of Firebird Soldier, Lobo Blue, Swordfish Yellow, Scale Gold, Serpent Silver, and BroBear Aqua, while the second trio was destroyed separately by Swordfish Yellow & BroBear Aqua, Scale Gold & Serpent Silver, and Lobo Blue. Several Sprouters, fighting alongside Consumarz and Bull-0 units, defended the core beneath the surface of the Neo Alliance's capital planet in the . They were all destroyed by the Cosmo, Dragon Master, and Rocket Fire Megazords before being followed by the Triloid. A vast army of Sprouters and Galadrones guarded Quervo's Mega Consumarz on Earth; they were fought through by Shishi Red, Scorpion Orange, Serpent Silver and Firebird Soldier. Meanwhile, Quervo created several giant Sprouters which were defeated by the Cosmo Shishizord and Dragon Master Megazord before destroying the Mega Consumarz. Numerous Sprouters were part of the near-endless Neo Alliance army which the remaining ten β-Squad Rangers fought through over many hours to get to Darkspec, who had possessed Fiyero and killed Ryu Draco. Though all β-Squad Rangers bar Takeo eventually fell, this was part of their gambit to assemble the Power Orbs which reunited all twelve saviors. = Malistrates The following Sprouters were promoted to Malistrates, dubbed Mali-Sprouters, advancing to distinct forms in the process after being modified in the Neo Alliance Laboratory. USK-Moretsuyoindaver.png| USK-Mamoritsuyoindaver.png| USK-Megatsuyoindaver.png| USK-Meshiubaindaver.png| USK-Metchatsuyoindaver.png| USK-Mutchatsuyoindaver.png| USK-Mondomuyoindaver.png| USK-Mediatsuyoindaver.png| USK-Microtsuyoindaver.png| Personality to be added Powers and Abilities *'Enlarge:' Sprouters have the power of Growth Boxes printed on their DNA, he can enlarge himself only anytime he wants. Arsenal *'Bazoocone': Sprouters' primary weapon which can shoot fireball, beam or missile. *'Whip:' A whip on his left hand. Behind the Scenes *Their appearance is inspired by the , an alien creature allegedly sighted in Flatwoods, West Virginia in 1952. Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *They are the first foot soldiers to be able to take on the role of a monster-of-the-week since the from . **They carry the distinction of being the first advanced foot soldier to possess this ability. **Coincidentally, they both take place in a post-anniversary series. Category:Power Rangers Space Patrol Category:Villains Category:Foot Soldiers